A Long Ago History
by Phantom B72
Summary: Summary: Jazz, Prowl, and the Twins had known each other since sparklings in the orphanage. They all became like brothers and never separated from each other. Just when they are about to get adopted and must be separated they run away. They really don't know what they got themsleves into to. (Disclaimer: I own nothing)
1. A entrance to all

**A History**

Summary: Jazz, Prowl, and the twins had known each since sparklings in the orphanage. They all became like brothers and never separated from each other. They all got the same room. So it was when they reach majority, they were all excited. Very because a donation went to the four of them on having their upgrades which brighten their day very much.**_  
_**

* * *

"Prowl why don't you join us?" Asks An excited Sideswipe

"One klick I want to see if I can find my ExoPG." Answers Prowl, who is digging in a chest half his size

"Why? You can just save it in your memory banks." Says Sunstreaker who is across the small room drawing something

Prowl just stops for a moment which worrys the other younglings in the room.

"Prowler?" Asks Jazz, who sits next to Sideswipe on one of the beds, looks up curiously.

Prowl seemingly not hearing him just goes back to search for his ExoPG in silence. The twins says nothing but go back to what they were doing. Jazz finally goes back to the game he plays with Sideswipe. After a few minutes Prowl announces he wants to give something to Star Seeker (the old but kind keeper of the orphanage).

"Just watch out for the old Hag." Says Sideswipe absently as pushes a piece forward.

Prowl nods and gives a smile to Jazz before he closes the door. Prowl goes down the hallway toward the office where Star Seeker and her apprentice, Construct, work together. Star Seeker always been the nice one who supported every Orphan and each was nice to her even the 'Bully'. Construct was different, she is always being rude and abusive if didn't follow what she said. Few stood up to her but all have fail. He known Sideswipe was one of the few but had almost gotten beat if Star Seeker had enter at that moment.

Back to the hallway he stops in front of the door. He knocks on the door to get someone's attention on the other side. He rocks on his heels to pass the time while holding the object behind himself. The door opens violently and a face he did not hope for appears.

"What do you want brat!" It came out in a growl.

"I am w-wondering I-If S-Star S-Seeker is h-here." Prowl stutters out, shrinking away.

"We'll she's not here at the moment! You should be your room its already pass the time you are suppose to be recharging! If I have to put you in your room myself then be it!" She practically screams it

She grabs a hold of Prowls doorwings and drags the black and white Youngling with gold optics to his room. His doorwings slowly getting pull off his back but mostly being dislocated. By the time they get for the door Prowls back is bleeding in small streams from his doorwings joints that connect to his back. His whimpers and sobs is all you heard in the now deathly silent hallway. The door opens and three pairs of optics look up to the sour faceplates of Construct. Construct not caring about the others throws Prowl across the room and into the wall where he slides down to the floor in temporarily offlinement. She leaves without another word, an angry scowl on her face. Energon pools under the bleeding Youngling. The three others Youngling hurry over to their companion. Jazz pulls up to Prowl and moves him from the wall and steadies him. The twins go to his back and see his doorwings dislocated and bleeding less energon then before.

"Sunstreaker go get Ratchet. He said he knows about first aid after following a medic for the past few solar cycles. Get him here and fast." Says Jazz, looking intently at Sunstreaker.

Not a fraction of a minute and both are back. Ratchet has a small med kit in his hand. He kneels next to the limp black and white. The energon flow finally slowing to drips. Ratchet cleans around the wound and stops the line that broke.

"Jazz I need you to hold him against you but with his back facing me." Orders Ratchet.

With some difficult movement they get the position and Ratchet grabs hold of the doorwings. He grabs it gently and pushes it into the socket. Since both were dislocated he pushes both in and finally the doorwings are put back. You can hear the systems quietly humming.

"He should be fine but his back and doorwings might be a little bit sore tomorrow morning. If I hadn't came his doorwings would have stayed like that and they would have to be remove or he would have died. I must go before my room mates start to worry. Goodnight." says Ratchet and he departs.

The three awake younglings look horrified at what Ratchet just mention. If Prowl died they would be a broken family. Jazz took Prowl to the shared bed they sleep on and the twins went back to their own to have some rest. Jazz took great care to put Prowl in position his doorwings wouldn't hurt, after he went to other side and lays down to recharge.

_Later_

A few weeks later everything was to normal. Prowl never got to give that present to Star Seeker and she never heard what happen to Prowl either. Finally the mechs in the orphanage, which weren't many who needed upgrades yet, got their upgrades and were getting use to them. All had some different changes here and there but other than that no one actually changed much. It is one day that something change in four mechs lives. We all know the Prowl was the main core of the small group. _**Prowl didn't know that he is getting transfer.**_ The mechs are in there room and are relaxing with each other. Since none habe ESL(Or education school) today it is a quiet day. The communication speaker near the door rings to life. Sideswipe being the closes to it stands up, stretches his joints and went to press a button. An angry voice rants throughout the room.

"You four get down here this instant! You were suppose to be by door more than ten minutes ago. The driver is not waiting for more than 30!" And the speaker abruptly shuts off.

"Yesh! What's her problem?" Says Sideswipe

Jazz shrugs.

"So then do we head down?" Asks Sunstreaker

"I guess so. Why are we going down anyways?" Questigons Prowl

"I don't know but let's hurry up so I can rest!" Says Jazz, jumping off the bed.

"Let's take the communicators 'Jack made just in case." Says Prowl

Everyone does and and subspaces them. They head down the staircase (Jazz slid down the railing instead) and to the front door. There Construct waits for them with a angry and impatient look.

"I hope your ready to leave. The mechs and femmes wanting you really don't like waiting."

"Wait you mean we're being adopted!?" Sideswipes yells in alarm.

Construct sighs and rolls her eyes, hands on her sides. "Yes. Now hurry up."

"And being separated?" Says Sideswipe in low voice, relization striking him.

"Yes, they all don't want four younglings; not even two younglings. Now where is that little slagger?"

She puts her servo to the side of her helm and her optics dim. Now a few minutes later a familiar red and white mechling with a grey chevron comes down. It is Ratchet the recently graduated junior medic. She all ushers them to a manual transport and tells the driver the coordinates to where each goes.

"I don't want to be separated again. I don't want to be separated again." Prowl mumbles this sentence multiple times.

Jazz and the others are worry. Ratchet looks lost and confuse at the moment.

"Aren't we old enough to take care ourselfs?" Asks Sideswipe in a whisper so the driver wouldn't hear.

"We are able to and I know a place where we can go and be safe." Says Jazz replying back in a whisper

"How are we going to get of this bus?" Asks Sunstreaker

"We jump." Says Ratchet who now puts his full attention in the conversation.

"We have miles to go. When are going to jump?" Asks Prowl who finally stop mumbling to himself.

"In a few miles." Is the planning reply

And in few miles they did just that. The bus driver wasn't paying attention and pick up a com link. The five mechs were already getting ready to go. First it was Ratchet, second Sunstreaker, third Sideswipe, fourth, Jazz and finally Prowl. The driver look back once Jazz jump from the emergency exit in the back. Prowl was about also about to but the driver stops his progress because after he put cruise on the transporter he ran all the way to Prowl. He caught the mechling by the doorwings. Prowl cries out in pain and the other mechlings who gather themselves heard him. Prowl pulls out a weapon that none knew he had and shot the mech above him in the servo. The drivers lets go to cry out in pain and anger; he makes another grab for Prowl. Prowl jumps from the transporter and disappear into the blackness that which separated the roads into two.

* * *

Author: So much longer than I thought…


	2. The beginning of something good and bad

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The young mechs gaped at what Prowl had done. They just stared. A vehicle zoomed past them having Ratchet almost tripped onto the tracks if not for the two arms that grabbed him immediately. They got closer to the gap. Jazz and Sideswipe knelt down inches from the open divider.

"Prowl! Prowl!" Yelled Jazz into empty darkness. His concern only grew each agonizing second.

Ratchet Laid a hand on the visored mechling. "C'mon Jazz, we can't stay here if not the cops are going to look for us."

Jazz looked up and reluctantly got up. With a break in traffic, they ran toward the opposite way.

"Hurry Sunstreaker! We can't let them catch us!" Sideswipe yelled over his shoulder, a grin played on his faceplates as he teased.

Sunstreaker scowled at his faster (never will admit) red twin. They finally got to the sidewalk that usually appeared on every track course. Jazz went ahead, looking for an exit off the busy intersection. As he neared a two way on the sidewalk, on the left side a maintenance ladder stationed there. Jazz smiled and turned to his companions.

Jazz waved them over. "I found a way under the track!" His smile was contagious and the others had relieved smiles to be able to have found a way to get to Prowl before it was too late. They rushed on over and looked down the side. None of them really trusted heights since the 3212 incident.

Ratchet started to climb down the ladder first for the Twins and Jazz were fighting for who would go first. Jazz quickly discovered Ratchet gone and followed before they would lose their red and white friend. Whilst the Twins noticed their third arguer gone. Quickly Sideswipe left Sunstreaker and flew down the ladder, the yellow twin right after his counterpart.

At the bottom of the ladder everything was completely dark, no light sources but there slightly glowing optics.

"Um, which way do we go?" Asked Sideswipe nervously.

Sunstreaker shuddered as something clawed at his arm. "Sideswipe is that you scratching my arm?"

Sideswipe turned his optics toward his brothers voice. "No, why?"

Ratchet fumbled with a flash-on. He finally turned the light on and toward Sunstreaker. There on Sunstreaker's arm laid a Battron. It clawed, trying to get to any energon on its' bigger prey. Sunstreakers optics comically widened and he jumped around and tried desperately shake the animal off. The Battron flew away once its' prey moved.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Shrieked Sunstreaker.

His twin no help at all when laughing on the floor. Jazz tried to get his vents working again and not falling to the floor like Sideswipe in laughter. Ratchet grabbed hold of Sunteaker shoulder and stopped the mechling.

"Sunstreaker its off of you!" Voice louder to get the scared bot to listen.

Sunstreaker looked at his arm and sighed a relief then he looked at his brother and gave a scowl. He kicked his brother in the shoulder for not helping him. Also very tempted to kick Jazz also. Once the laughing burst had finished they headed down the right side of the path.

/

Prowl fell through the darkness, he hid the gun once again. There was no sound until the floor collided with his legs. White pain flared through his sensors as his leg was bent at an awkward position of landing, a small fuel line ripped a bit and energon started to appear on his leg. Prowl teared up as the pain throbbed harder. He tried to move but all that did was jostle the leg and cause more pain. He wiped at his optics and clenched his fist. He tried to look around his surroundings but nothing was lit enough to recognize anything. He started to tear up once again for once he could not help himself.

Finally decided in crawling away from the minimum light of the middle divider. Metal scraped against the hard floor, scratches got in the black and white paint. He tried rise once again but only got the same results. Continued with his slow and painful crawl, he had made it to a wall. He twisted his body until he sat against it, desperate to rest. His optics shut off, and limbs relaxed as pain subsided to a dull throb. All the pain and energon lost shut Prowl down to recharge for the reminder of the day.

/

The four young Cybertronians walked along a darken path. At least one servo on the wall at all times. Sideswipe taking the lead with Ratchets' flash-on. They encountered no one but turbo rats and battrons the whole way they had gone. Sunstreaker still freaked out when some sort of crawling object passed his pedes. They didn't have to walk for an hour to end up hitting a wall.

Sideswipe had ended up turning off the flash-on and tried to find the button. Ratchet moved on over and grabbed the flash-on from the crimson twin. Both had a difficult time searching for the now missing button. Jazz moved passed them and started to search the wall for a switch of some kind. His servo hit a lever and he grinned widely, so he used all his body force to push the lever down in a loud creak. Lights flooded the whole way, optics refocused from the drastic change of lighting.

Sideswipe looked at the flash-on. "Guess we don't need this anymore."

Ratchet scowled at him and with a hard tug pulled the it from Sideswipe. He placed it back into a small compartment in his upper arm. Sunstreaker moved next to Ratchet.

"Where do we go now?" Sunstreaker asked to no one in particular.

Jazz pointed toward a rusty looking door to answer Sunstreakers' question. Some of them shrugged and walked toward the door. Jazz, the first one, pulled the handle but nothing shifted or moved. He gestured Sideswipe to come help him and Sideswipe pulled along with Jazz, the tiniest creak had been heard. Sunstreaker moved forward and also grabbed on whatever room was left on the handle. Finally the door moved forward and three ended up crashed on the floor, Ratchet snickered from them a few feet away. The three got up and moved in front of the door and another instead hallway appeared in the doorway. Sunstreaker groaned in aggravation, he did not want more hallways. Sideswiped nudged him with a push and a grinning smirk.

"Come on Sunny, we must go look for Prowl! Even if it means that you have to gallop around rusty, dirty, infested hallways." Sideswipes' smile grew bigger.

Jazz laughed along with Sideswipe, Ratchet rolled his eyes and Sunstreaker gave a look of disgust at the hallway but reluctantly moved after the visored mechling and his loopy brother.

* * *

Okay, next is the third chapter.

Sorry I was late to update. Been a busy two weeks and didn't get to post much till yesterday. I really to sleep, if not I don't get good ideas. DX

Well Good Morning/Good Day to you all. (Also please review.)

This is just updated some of the spelling mistakes and to seperate character POVs.


	3. Discovering something new

I owe a chapter for all the mistakes I did in chapter 2. I was tired last time. Hopefully this chapter will work better.

* * *

A noise woke up Prowl; his senses had been on high alert ever since he made a loose patch up job on his leg. His optics onlined quickly and his whole body tensed for a touch that never came. A scraping noise came along again, Prowl analyzed that it came from quite a distance still. Prowl moved up the wall with his legs that held him unsteadily. Pains throbbed dangerously through out his leg and threaten to collapse his own legs under himself. He grinded his denta and moved forward ever so slowly but the noise of scraping once again brought him to move faster.

To him there was no way that he would get further ahead of what was following him but just as luck would have it the floor beneath him collapsed. Prowls' optics widen in shock as the floor beneath him disappeared. Everything around him going at increasing fast speed and he could see nothing. Panic started to creep up and he frantically looked around to maybe grab something. Something or someone caught him and with a resounding thump as his arms hit whatever held him. He felt whatever holding him shift around more to hold him easier because of his doorwings. He faced the stranger

Moved his helm up to face the stranger/rescuer he saw green optics look into his own golden optics. The optics was the only available thing to see in the inky darkness that surrounded them. The soft noise of humming from a machine came from below them and Prowl switched his view to see where predictably the Cybertronians' pedes should be and underneath the pedes glowed blue and pulsed in circles. Instead of the freefall Prowl did before this time they moved slowly down instead.

The Cybertronian that held him landed on some platform that creaked under their combined weight. Prowl tighten his grip on the chest plates of his rescuer, not wanted to be let go on the platform that sounded extremely unsteady. A deep chuckle came from the mech and he turned around to walk through a door. Prowl laid his helm down and offline his optics, he felt safe and had a feeling that this mech would not hurt him. Recharge claimed him and soon enough Prowl knew no more but the sound of a steady beating spark.

/

The hallway they found out led to a dead end. Sunstreaker grumbled about all the dirt he got on his plating and how many washes it was going to take him to be cleaned. Jazz and Sideswipe explored a few feet ahead whilst Ratchet stayed with the yellow twin. They walked and found no doors until the dead end appeared but nothing was at the end just a blank wall.

"This is the end of the hallway? No door?" Asked Ratchet in confusion.

"Only thing that is here is a dead end." Sideswipe responded.

Jazz spoke up "Look, I bet if one of us climbed up on the other we could reach tat lever."

As they all looked at Jazz, he sighed and pointed to the button that was twice his height. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker raced to get on top of the other. Bites and hits occurred as they pounded each other till who would get to stand on the others shoulders. In the end Sunstreaaker got to stand upon his grumbling crimson twin. Sunstreaker reached up for the lever and pulled down which jostled his twin. Sideswipe fell over and Sunstreaker made a desperate grab for the lever but his digits just barely caught it only for his servo slide back and totally miss the lever.

Sunstreaker ended up atop his twin and smiled down at Sideswipe. "Thanks for the landing bro."

Sideswipe scowled at his brother and shoved him off. Jazz grinned and held a servo out to Sunstreaker. Ratchet just pulled Sideswipe up and the mechling offered a small quiet thanks. A secret door slid open and the mechlings looked at it and groaned when another hallway appeared rustier this time around.

"Hopefully we found Prowl soon enough, there is too much rust around here to be safe." Noted Ratchet from his position as last person in line.

The lights that shone was either flickering or out of energy. They kept forward and the first door they saw was broken down and the room inside empty with some sort of marks scratched at least three inches deep in the wall. They continued past the room, not really into investigate further. Soon enough most of the mechlings had yawned more than once and started to get sluggish.

Sideswipe rubbed at his optics and spoke. "Next room we find without the whole 'science experiment gone wrong' feature is the next one we bunk down in."

"I'll join you up on that offer Sides." Jazz said.

Ratchet optics brightened as he spied a door not far away. "Hey, look it's a door and it's not torn down for once."

They all rushed toward it and Sunstreaker pulled at it until it opened. Inside was a perfect berth room and when they went in further there also happen to a small wash room. Jazz had a wary feeling and made a plan to keep watch. Jazz volunteered first so his companions could rest. Nothing bothered them the whole night but none of them slept peacefully.

/

Blood red optics narrowed and olfactory sensors started to twitch. The giant dark green helm turned toward darkness that seemed to be lighter than before. Scents hit it and it growled, a menacing grin came upon its' faceplates. For now it would leave its' prey to fear for their own life. Now it had other sights that needed to be… tended to. It crawled away, tail scraped along the floor.

* * *

6

Almost did this in one shot but dinner was in the middle. Hope you enjoyed it. Have a good day and please review. :)


End file.
